As is well known, the existing LED light strip generally adopts a structure including a flexible protective sleeve, where the flexible protective sleeve is provided with an accommodation chamber extending along the length direction thereof, a soft light board is embedded in the accommodation chamber, and the soft light board is provided with an LED light source that can emit light when energized.
Among them, in order to comprise the main wire layer, the copper strands are omitted in the core wire for the soft light board. The general soft light board is designed to be wide or to be foldable. The wide light board causes the light body to be thick and unfavorable to bend. The foldable soft board is easily short-circuited when the end is cut and thus the light body is not lighted. LEDs require separate packaging, and need to be installed on the soft light board by means of mounting brackets normally or inversely. In addition, the steps of gold wire and reflow soldering are also required. The production process is complicated, with high cost and low efficiency.
The flexible protective cover can protect the soft light board and the LED light source disposed in the accommodation chamber, so that the service life of the LED light strip is greatly enhanced, and a better light output effect can be obtained. Among them, in order to facilitate the light emitted by the LED light source to pass through the flexible protective sleeve, the existing flexible protective sleeve is generally made of a transparent material, and in order to avoid the soft light plate from being easily detached from the accommodation chamber, the dimension of the accommodation chamber is generally the same as or slightly smaller than that of the soft light board. Therefore, the bottom surface of the soft light board inserted into the accommodation chamber will be close to the bottom surface of the inner wall of the accommodation chamber, and when the soft light board is embedded in the accommodation chamber, part of the air in the accommodation chamber cannot be timely discharged and is left between the bottom surface of the soft light board and the bottom surface of the inner wall of the accommodation chamber to form a plurality of fine air bubbles. When the user observes the bottom surface of the LED light strip, a plurality of fine air bubbles are seen, and the LED light source and electrical components on the soft light board can be directly observed, which seriously affects the appearance of the light strip.
In addition, some of the existing LED light strips are provided with a plurality of LED light sources. The LED light sources are all arranged in series on the soft light board of the LED light strip. If one or some of the LED light sources are damaged, the entire LED light source has a broken circuit, the LED light strip fails to be normally energized and emits light, and the entire light strip needs to be repaired or replaced, which is inconvenient for the user.